1. Related Application
The present application claims priority to Japanese Patent Application Number 2011-267441, filed Dec. 7, 2011, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that performs processing in cooperation with a mobile terminal apparatus connected to the information processing apparatus via, for example, a universal serial bus (USB) interface.
3. Description of the Related Art
Configurations have hitherto been known in which, when in-vehicle devices are connected to mobile devices, functions of the mobile devices can be used in response to operations at the side of the in-vehicle devices (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-239283).
An interface standard called a terminal mode in which a mobile device can be operated on the screen of an in-vehicle device has been put into practical use in recent years. In the terminal mode, the content of display that is the same as the one on the touch panel of the mobile device can be displayed on the screen of the in-vehicle device to allow various operations for the mobile device to be performed by using the touch panel of the in-vehicle device. Since the content of operation with the touch panel of the mobile device can be realized on the touch panel of the in-vehicle device in the above manner, it is possible to allow the operation using the familiar operation screen of the mobile device to improve the user-friendliness.
Various configurations in which operations are performed by using touch panels have been hitherto known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-275632 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-39745).
When an instruction for processing to be performed with an in-vehicle device in cooperation with a mobile terminal apparatus (mobile device) connected to the in-vehicle device is issued with the touch panel of the in-vehicle device, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-239283 for example, there is a problem in that a user may have a feeling of discomfort in the operation of the in-vehicle device if the operation force of the touch panel of the in-vehicle device is greatly different from that of the touch panel of the mobile terminal apparatus.
For example, since the same operation screen is displayed on both the in-vehicle device and the mobile terminal apparatus in the terminal mode, the user can possibly operate the touch panel of the in-vehicle device with an expectation of an operational feeling similar to that of the mobile terminal apparatus. In such a case, the user has the feeling of discomfort in the operation of the in-vehicle device and malfunction can be caused if the operation force of the touch panel of the in-vehicle device is greatly different from that of the touch panel of the mobile terminal apparatus.
In particular, the operation is performed with an operation force of about 0.2 N in pressure in an electrostatic touch panel commonly used for the mobile device, whereas the operation force is set to about 1 N to 2 N in a resistive film touch panel commonly used for the in-vehicle device when the operation force is summed up with the operational forces of other mechanical operation keys in the same in-vehicle device. Accordingly, there is a large difference in the operation force between the electrostatic touch panel and the resistive film touch panel. Consequently, in addition to an occurrence of the feeling of discomfort in the operation, the user is not capable of performing a desired operation because of lack of the operation force even when, for example, a swipe operation is performed with the in-vehicle device in the same manner as in the operation of the mobile terminal apparatus.